How To Train Your Brave Tangled Guardian
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: The Big Four are troublemakers, always getting detention, and are never model students. Highschool AU. Reviews are appreciated. New summary.


**1-23-14. 12:47PM. Hello everyone! I'm back again with another one-shot! I hope this one is a little more descriptive than the last one. Thank you ForeverMe and Dawnbreaker Dragon for opening my eyes! Thank you all who favorited/followed that story! And finally, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Merida groaned and put her head in her hands. Honestly, why were equations involving variables so hard?<p>

Ms. Cream, the math teacher, was explaining a certain technique, but Merida was ready to call it quits. Ever since her parents sent her to Nightingale Prep"for the best", Merida had been hoping not to have to sit in a classroom with annoying teachers and rubbish.

When Ms. Cream turned her back, Merida snuck a glance at Hiccup. He sat two rows behind her and one seat back to her left. Hiccup was listening intently to Ms. Cream, but must have felt Merida's eyes on him. He looked and smiled at her. Merida blushed and turned away. She had developed a crush on him when they first met in the dorm room.

Ms. Cream hadn't turned back around, so Merida turned right and looked at Rapunzel. She sat directly to Merida's right and never payed attention. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all shared a dorm with Jack Frost, who wasn't in that class with them.

Rapunzel snickered and threw something towards Merida's desk. A note. Rapunzel faced front again while Merida unfolded the piece of paper.

_Bored, darlin'?_

Merida rolled her eyes and quickly wrote a reply.

_Don't ask meh that question._

Merida sent it. When Rapunzel got it, she giggled and started scribbling a reply.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel paused, and looked up to see Ms. Cream staring at her. The other students were to.

"Y-yes?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Ms. Cream, I-" Rapunzel flustered.

"Hand me the note."

Rapunzel silently got up and walked to the front if the room. Ms. Cream snatched the note out of Rapunzel's hand. When she looked down, her short white hair fellin her face. Her storm-grey eyes looked back and forth, reading the paper. The she read it aloud.

"_I'm bored to. Do you-"_ Ms. Cream looked at Rapunzel, who was studying her shoes with gusto. "Do you what?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Do you need to go to the bathroom. That's all it was going to say."

No matter what, she always told the truth.

"Was that an effort to escape class?"

"Yes."

"Who were you talking to?"

Thankfully, Rapunzel remained silent.

"Okay. If you're not going to tell, fine. I'll just ask Mr. Jordan to add a week to your detention."

Another week? Well, okay. Jack was going to be in detention probably the entire year. Merida was sure she would be to. Hiccup - well Hiccup was not as bad, but sometimes just broke rules. Rapunzel just could NOT keep out of trouble.

Math was the last class, so when the bell rang, Merida stuffed her books in her pack and sighed. "Ready for detention Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel laughed. "It was totally you how gave it away."

"Yu started laughin'!"

"Yeah but you made me laugh!"

They burst into laughter as they walked toward the lunchroom, toward detention. Hiccup came jogging up to them. "Ready for detention?"

"Yeah. Thank Merida because I didn't do anything. Now I have more detention."

"Whut?

Hiccup rolled his forest-green eyes."I knew it was you two. Merida, you're the only reason Rapunzel keeps getting detention. You two are in almost every class together and just don't keep out of trouble."

"Not true!" Merida exploded.

They walked down a hallway to the staircase, down a flight of stairs, and down another hallway. Mrs. Backley, who ran detention, stood next to the door."Hello. Rapunzel, you have another week of detention, correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Backley."

"Alright, go in."

* * *

><p>Jack was already inside waiting for them. Rapunzel went and sat with him while Merida and Hiccup went to another table to discuss homework.<p>

"I got another week added to my detention," Rapunzel said as she sat down.

"Really? What happened?"

"Merida and I were passing notes in math. Ms. Cream caught me."

"The evil math teacher," Jack said in a low, creepy voice. Rapunzel giggled hysterically.

"So what did you do in art today?"

"Oh, I have to show you." Rapunzel dug around in her backpack and pulled out a notebook. She flipped to the latest drawing and showed it to Jack.

It was a picture of the four of them-Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup-all in their Nightingale uniforms."Whoa. That's great."

"I know! And it's very easy to draw you guys. I already doodle myself doing crazy things everywhere."

"Your hair is down in this picture."

"Yep. It is." Rapunzel held up all her hair in a braid during the day because of its length. But she took it out at night. Jack loved it- such a pretty gold color.

"Are you going to color the picture?"

"I could, but I can't find the right colors, so it will remain a sketch." Rapunzel sighed and took her math homework out of her backpack."You are so lucky you're not in our math class. There's this kid named Devy who would drive you insane. I mean Merida got so angry once she just exploded. That's what landed her in detention the first time. Second day of school, for Pete's sake."

"I got mine first class, first day." Jack tilted his head and peered at Rapunzel's homework. Need help?"

"No I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hey! No talking!" Rapunzel turned to see Mrs. Backley staring at them. "No talking during detention!"

"Can't keep that rule very well," Rapunzel muttered under her breath. Jack snorted at that.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked at Merida as she did science homework. She was so calm while deep in thought, but those seconds lasted for a second before she got annoyed.<p>

"Ah! Why du aye always have the hard wark?"

"Don't complain Mer, just do what you can."

"Tryin'!"

"Here, let me help you." Merida slid her science book in Hiccup's direction."Hmm. You take physics?"

"Had tu!"

Hiccup looked up at her. "Think math in a different package. That's all physics is."

Merida turned red. "Aye know that now. Yu think aye wanted ta take a class aye already had? No! Aye think their cheatin' meh."

"Well that's physics."

"Ugh," Merida groaned. "Can yu du my homework for meh?"

"It's your homework."

"Just the hard stuff?"

"I'll help you do it, but you have to write it."

That was the good thing about detention: great homework time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? If you want me to continue please tell me. I'm not sure i can make this longer... But I can try. Reviews are welcome! Thank you all!<strong>


End file.
